Útil
by AsHeLy-Marron
Summary: La desesperación, e impotencia formaron parte de él desde que en lugar de brazos, sentía aire limpio. Sin embargo, se había acostumbrado. Pero jamas se podría acostumbrar, a la sensación que le causaba perderle. Ella era su alegría, pero a pesar de ello, no debla encadenarla a su lado. Debía dejarla libre, para que sea feliz, y a su vez para que él de forma tortuosa, también...


**Estos adorables seres, son propiedad de MondoMedia. :) La historia, mia. :D**

* * *

**_Útil_**

Las vendas secas que aprisionaban sus brazos eran depositadas sobre el regazo de esa encantadora mujer. Lo alto de su ceja vibraba ante el dolor intenso del corte recibido, sus piernas estaban entumecidas ante la cansada acción que recibieron ese día. Sus labios se encontraban colocados en una mueca, profunda de molestia.

A pesar de que le había roto la nariz, y algunas costillas a ese infeliz, no se había quedado contento. La fuerza impresionante de Splendid, no fueron suficiente para calmarlo en tal estado de cólera, por lo que aun sentía las pesadas manos de Mole, sobre su pecho. Si ellos dos no hubiesen aparecido, posiblemente hubiese hecho pedazos a ese bendito hijo de puta.

―_"¿Crees que ella será feliz a tu lado?. Cuando necesite las manos de un hombre, que acaricie su cuerpo. ¿Crees que servirás para algo, inútil?¡Oh, yeah!¡Trágate esa invalido!"_― Nuevamente sentía las intensas ganas de patear algo al escuchar esa voz pasada de moda sobre su mente.

El infeliz de Disco Bear era un estúpido, que ante la incertidumbre de ver a alguien como él al lado de tan despampanante mujer, rápidamente los intercepto inundado de risa. Pero ello, fue lo que le hizo casi reventarlo a patadas. Nervioso al sentir como su sien palpitaba ante la ira, se removió nervioso sobre su cama.

―Le diste una paliza que se merecía…―la voz ronca y firme de Flippy se hizo escuchar en la habitación haciendo que la chillona voz de Giggles se quedara en silencio. El militar, al lado de su tímida novia lo observaba con una sonrisa divertida, chispeante de casi orgullo.― La semana pasada yo lo corte en dos con mi navaja, por tener manos largas…― Una risita nerviosa y un sonrojo que se camuflaba perfectamente con u cabello, salió de la pequeña mujer que sostenía la bandeja de limpias y algún pedazo de algodón teñido por el yodo.

La pareja, luego de haberse enterado el acontecimiento por parte de la gritona mejor amiga de su novia, rápidamente cruzaron por el umbral de la puerta con una gigantesca bolsa de analgésico y utensilios de botiquín. Flaky, en ocasiones podría llegar a los extremos su preocupación constante, y su novio Flippy, lo único que podía hacer ante ello era sonreír bobamente y comprarle todo lo que ella se le ocurra. A pesar de la primera impresión indiferente que había tenido con el militar, luego de unas cuantas cervezas frías compartidas mientras que sus novias conversaban cosas de mujeres, descubrió en él un hombre muy noble y devoto hacia los que amaba, solamente con unos cuantos problemas causados por la intensa presión mental que la guerra dejaba manchada en las mentes.

―¿Lo partiste en dos con solamente tu navaja?― la voz seria de Mole, se escucho en sus oídos dándose cuenta de cuantas personas se encontraban en su habitación. El de anteojos oscuramente teñidos por la ceguera, sonaba impresionado, levemente impresionado.

―Si...Cuando fuimos al cine, él se sentó al lado de Flaky, e intento alzarle más el vestido.― Con un tono tan frio como ronco, hizo que una leve escarcha de penumbra se enmarcara en los cristales. Ante tal aire pesado que liberaba la simple voz de ese misterioso soldado. – ¡Pervertido, hijo de puta!― gruño entre dientes, sintiendo su bilis bailar sobre su garganta, ante la ira que nuevamente rodeaba su cuerpo como hace unos días.

―F…Flippy…―con la voz temblorosa, Flaky acaricio su puño fuertemente cerrado con cariño. Al solamente recibir el tacto, los músculos del hombre reaccionaron por impulso, relajándose en su totalidad.

Dando un suspiro leve, Giggles miro a la mujer que se sentaba en un borde de la cama a su lado.― Petu…Te llamo más tarde sí. Hoy tengo algo que hacer. ¿Está bien?― Viéndola colocarse su abrigo chillón, la mujer de ojos encantadores de azul cobalto, asintió sonriente.

―Gracias por visitarnos, Giggles― hablo él al sentir como sus generosos labios se posaban sobre su mejilla, en un beso de despedida.

Cuando llego a Petunia, le ofreció un generoso abrazo cariñoso.

―Te veo mañana, Cariño― hablo de su novia sonriéndole frescamente.

―Nosotros también nos vamos…― Flippy poso su grueso brazo sobre los pequeños hombros de su novia, de forma abrigadora.

―¿Ya se van?― él intento disminuir su enojo, con ellos. Eras muy buenos amigos, no debía mostrarse tan descortés.― Quédense un poco más, no hay problema…

―Claro que no, aunque gracias por la oferta. Mañana debemos levantarnos temprano para visitar a los padres de Flaky…

―¿Viajaran a Central City?― Giggles desde la puerta pregunto apoyado su espalda en el umbral de ella paciente.

―Sí, mis padres me dijeron que querían conocer a Flippy― la peli roja rio estrechando su delgado brazo sobre la cintura ancha del militar.

―¿Nervioso por conocer a los suegros, militar?― bromeo Mole, sonriendo divertido. Con sus ojos esmeralda radiantes ante el nerviosismo, él asintió mostrando una dentadura perfectamente blanca y recta.

―Ni te lo imaginas…

―¡Por Dios, mira la hora!.¡Mierda, voy a llegar tarde a mi cita, y todo por culpa de ustedes!― como un torbellino de nervios la figura delgada de Giggles se perdió sobre los pasillos de su casa.

―¡Espera gritona, nosotros te damos un aventón!― grito Flippy dirigiéndose hacia ellos para darle un apretón de mano y un beso en la mejilla para Petunia. Flaky lo acompaño, siendo seguida por Mole que atrapaba las llaves de su coche con firmeza.

Luego del sonido seco de la puerta al cerrarse, y los dos motores que rugieron sobre la acera, ellos se sumergieron en el silencio incomodo. Él no quería escuchar ningún reclamo ni ella estaba dispuesta a dárselo.

Perdido entre sus pensamientos él poso la mirada sobre aquel tocador delicado, que él mismo le había construido a esa dama que en muchos momentos era reflejada bellamente sobre ese espejo decorado con fotografías de ellos y de amigos. ¿En verdad era un inútil como hombre?

Petunia con su encanto, su firme carácter, decida fieldad hacia su idealismo propio ante la vida, sus encantadoras sonrisas y su genuina alegría. Lo había conquistado, pero al igual que lo habían conquistado a él también pudo haber conquistado a muchos. Esa mujer, pudo haber elegido algo mejor, alguien que la pueda tratar como una reina de por vida, que la respete y que le pueda bridar todo lo que él la privaba ante su escases notoria de manos.

Una lagrima solidaria acaricio su pómulo fuerte, mientras su garganta se sentía pesada ante la desolación que sentía. Sin llegar a verla, rio con amargura.

―Petunia…― llamo secamente, haciendo que ella posara su distraída mirada en él― lo he pensado y…―su voz temblaba ante la impotencia de no poder decirlo.― no es necesario que te quedes a mi lado. Tienes la oportunidad de decidir entre quedarte a mi lado o marcharte, yo no te ato a mi…

―¿Qué me estás diciendo?―su voz sonaba tan incrédula como incomprensiva. Sus labios se separaron al ver como cristalinas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas endurecidas ante el trabajo pesado al que estaba expuesto.

―Yo no te podre brindar muchas cosas, de la que tú necesitaras en un futuro. Yo jamás podre tocarte con mis propias manos tu piel, ni tu cabello, ni tus labios. Jamás podre tocar tu vientre con ellas, si en un futuro esperamos familia. ¡Nunca, demonios, nunca podre darle la mano a nuestros hijos para que se levanten cuando apenas aprendan a caminar!― el grito roto salió de su garganta destrozada. Frente a la atenta mirada de Petunia, que solamente hacia eso, observarlo― Puedes irte ahora, antes de que a no pueda soltarte más. Aunque ahora se me hace muy, pero muy difícil decirte esto. Sé que un futuro, podrías arrepentirte de estar a mi lado…y…y yo…no…―los sollozos ya no lo dejaban expresarse con claridad. Pero ella sin embargo se mantuvo en silencio atento a sus palabras.― No quiero que te arruines la vida, estando a mi lado…

¡Paf!. Una certera bofetada fue puesta sobre su mejilla derecha dejándolo en silencio, atónito y sorprendido, observo a Petunai que se llevaba la mano golpeadora hacia su pecho. Con una expresión claramente de molestia, ella lo miraba apretando sus labios con fuerza.

―¡¿Qué acaso eres un estúpido?!― ella grito cerca de su rostro con tanta fuerza que hizo que sus mechones color caramelo, bailotearan levemente en el aire ante tanta fuerza pulmonar. Él se mantuvo en su lugar observándola con sus labios separados, en una clara imagen de abatimiento. – Eres lo más importante que me ha pasado en mi loca y trastornad vida. Jamás, te dejaría ir tan fácilmente. ― Ella se tomo los minutos para respirar con normalidad. Un poco más calmada prosiguió― Si no tienes manos. Si te falta un pie, un ojo o tienes la mitad de la cara desfigurada. No me interesa en lo más mínimo, para mi sigues siendo el Handy del que me enamore…¿Entiendes eso tontito?― cariñosamente ella beso su frente con una exquisitez brutalmente cautivadora. Al verlo bajar su mirada apenado ante su repentino ataque, ella sonrió coquetamente alzando su mentón hasta su altura. Rodeando su firme cadera con sus piernas largas, lamio sus labios mimosamente― Y con el respecto a no poder tocar mi piel. Tengo un lugar mucho más suave que mi piel, que puedes tocar…―roncamente ronroneo en su oído cual felina delicada.

Una risita suave escapo de la garganta de Handy, haciendo sonreír a Petunia con cariño. Amaba a ese hombre, con toda su alma.

―Te digo la verdad. Cuando vi que le partiste la madre, a ese acosador pervertido, me sentí tan feliz como alagada― besando sus labios con sublime gozo, continuo― Eso me hace pensar que soy importante para ti, como tú lo eres para mi…

―Te amo…― los ojos de Petunia se abrieron con agradable sorpresa. Handy nunca le había dicho Te amo, siempre era ella la sentimental que le profetizaba cosas bonitas y empalagosas. Abrazándolo con fuerza, beso el inicio de su duro y plano pecho con devoción.

―Yo también te amo…― apoyo su oído sobre su pecho, escuchando con rudeza sorda el ruido seco de su corazón latir con fuerza. No cambiaba por nada del mundo ese plácido sonido.

* * *

_**Bien, básicamente tengo mi perfil, repleto de historias de Flippy x Flaky, con respecto a HTF. Pero siempre me dije que estos dos necesitan algo para ellos dos. :)**_

_**¡Ahora si!. XD**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
